Will He Ever Notice Me
by KATinAbook
Summary: Lucy loves Natsu, but Natsu only sees Lucy as a really good friend Will he ever see her as more than a friend HighschoolAU Main ship is Nalu


**Hi this is my first fanfiction that I think I can actaully do, so yea, give me luck, and sorry if this gets boring, also if some of this sou ds familiar it is probably because I read alot of fanfiction and ai migt use some of the things they did in my own way**

 **Also, when the story syarts they are in their last year of middle school,AND its towards the end of the school year, like around April, and it should end while they are in highschool**

_

 **Lucy PoV**

"Lucy" I hear somebody saying my name

"Lucy, snap out of it will ya"

"Eh" I see Gray infront of me, having his usual cold looking face.

"What" He then looks at me like I am the stupidest person alive

"You know the bell rung right?"

Wait it did, I must have been so in thought about... that I didnt hear anything, and plus I cant get like this when I'm still in middle school, so forget about him. I quickly clean up my area, say bye to Gray, since he was the only one to actually stay behind and tell me that the bell rung.

_

I barely made the bell when I ran to class. When I got into the classroom, I went to the seat that me and Natsu usually sit at, and when I get there, I feel releived that Lissana isnt there, even though she isnt in that class.

"Hey Luce" My heart feels like its going to explode, why do you do this to me Natsu

"Hey Natsu, why are spending so muh time with Lissana?" WHY DID I FUCKING SAY THAT, HAVE I JUST BEEN ABOUT IT SO MUCH THAT I CANT EVEN CONTROL WHAT I SAY ANYMORE!?!?!?! " Oh, eh, well"

Why is he pausing?!?!

"We were good friends before she left, and I just wanted to get to know her again."

"It has seriously been at least a month, pretty sure you found out everything, especially since its you."

Quite frankly, I already knew why he has been hanging out with her alot, he most likely liked her, but me and my hopeless self, couldnt beleive it.

"... Ummmm, Luce?" Oh no

"Yea?" I feel like he going to ask me something that I am going to hate

"We are best friends and we can tell eachother anything, right"

That was probably the most serious thing he has ever said.

"Yea, Ive known you since we were in 1st grade." I have a bad feeling

"Luce, I like..."

WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY, PLS DONT SAY LISSANA PLEEEEAAASE!!!!!!

"Lissana, and I want to ask her to the year end dance, but I dont know how, Pleeeeease help me Luce"

I want an axe so I impale my heart with it.

"I KNEW IT" That was conpletly true, but I felt like shit now, but I tried to sound as happy as I could, because even though I love Natsu, I want him to be happy.

"Wait what, you knew?" Kill me.( **A/N kill me too, this hurts my heart to write)**

"Yea, I mean, you hang out with her almost all the time now, and I'm your best friend, of course I would notice" Also Ive been watching your every because I am in fucking love with you.

"So will you help me?" How can I say no to you?

" Yes, but you have to do the most, I'll just give some advice on what not to do" and use the rest of my time crying in a corner.

"Thank you Luce!!"

_

 **Time skip end of the day at home**

When I got home I ran into my room, shut the door. Locked it, and fell to the ground, and started to cry. While I was crying I thought about why am II crying about him, why do I love him, Ecetera.

I thought about what I told him to do.

 _"First pointer, ask her out ASAP, you never know when another man will take her behind your back."_

"Why did I even help him, I want him with me, not her. Well its to late now" I said, "hes probably arleady asked her, and why would she say no to Natsu when he is Natsu"

_

 **time skip to dance**

As I thought, she said yes, and her and Natsu went to the dance together. At least I was able to go with somebody.

An oranged hair dude named Loke asked me, I said yes, since I only cared for very few things,and I felt broken. And my dad wanted to for the nicest dress he could, especially since he could see something was wrong. But the dress I got was a simple dress, seeing as the only thing that I cared about was just being comfortable and making sure Natsu was happy.

My dress went to my feet and was pink with two straps to make sure the dress didnt fall down.

As I enyered the dance, of course tbe first person to speqk with me was Natsu.

"Hey Luce, why didnt you tell me you were coming to the dance?"

Oh yeah, I was so over everything that I forgot to twll Natsu

"Oh I guess it just slipped my mind" I said as cbeerful as I could, but it wasnt as good as I would want it to, because his face started to look worried.

"Luce, are you ok, I feel like you have been off recently, I mean yesterday when you came to class you didnt even hear me say 'hi'"

Please dont tell me that he noticed.

"Oh im fine, dont worry about me, where is Lissana, didn't you come here with her?" Natsu Definatly noticed.

"Dont change the subject Luce, something is wrong, I thought we were best friends, you can tell me anything!!!"

I quickly though of an excuse, "I know, I am sorry, but the truth is that.." I am in fucking love with you "I started my period"

The thing is that, I wasnt lieing about that either, I just havnt told him yet.

His face seemed to soften into the face that I loved," Why didnt you tell me" He pulled me into a hug that says, you are a great friend, and not the one that I wanted," you made me worry about you"

I wish you would worrg about me because you loved me.

After that, Natsu said that be had to go find Lissana, and I tried (not really) to enjoy my time with Loke, although he wouldnt shutup about my boobs.

After an hour of the dance, tbe slow so gs started, and of course I looked out for Nastu and I found him, but I wish I didnt.

When I saw him dancing with Lissana, he looked like he loved her, and it made me think, would he ever loom at me like that, and I started to cry, knowing that he wouldnt see me because of Lissana.

"Lucy lets-" I heard Loke say that, and I am pretty sure he saw that i was crying, and knew why almost right away.

I wanted to run.

I wanted to run as far as I could, get away from Natsu, I coildnt take what he did to me anymore, yet I wanted to stay with him, and I didnt know what to do, so I did the easier option.

Run

I started to walk out of the building.

I heard Loke say my name but I didnt care. I thought that I heard Natsu call my name, but then I said it my mind playing tricks on me so I kept running.

By the time I got home I lost both of my shoes, my hair was a mess, and so was my state of mind.

I decided to make a choice, and I remeber my dad saying that he wanted to visit our aunt, Aquarius for the summer, so I decided that I should go.

"Dad!" I was panting, "can we go to Aquarius' house tomorrow and stay there till the end of summer?"

When my dad heard that he said, "Why did you change your mind, you said that you wanted to stay here so you can see your friends?"

"Because, I need a break from everything."

He paused for a moment and said," Ok,get your stuff ready" and I did.

_

 **Time skip: next day**

I told everybody that I was going to my aunts for the summer, and that we had to go now if we wanted to make it before traffic started, but I told Natsu that I wouldnt have service there because I felt like I wouldnt be able to take him texting me without crying.

"Lucy, we are leaving"

"ok"

_

 **A/N**

 **WHOO, THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE, BUT I FEEL LIKE I TOOK SOME ELEMENTS, (LOTS) FROM OTHER FANFICTIONS**

 **I WILL TRY TO NOT DO THAT, AND I HOPE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS IT DOESNT HAPPE AS MUCHMUCH**

 **ALSO, IDK IF I WILL POST FAST OR NOT, I WROTE ALL OF THIS IN ONE NIGHT SO IF YOU DONT GET AN UPDATE AND WANT ONE, B0THER ME TO DEATH AND ILL DO IT.**

 **ALSO CRITIQUE ME ASK ME QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY , AND I WILL TRY TO RESPOND AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP**


End file.
